happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Who the heck is her name again?
who again is a fanon character of Happy Tree Friends. Biography Shiny Twinkle no wait, the star thing is a chipmunk/firefly/shape-shifting creature hybrid who also a princess just like Lucy Clover, only with atmokinesis and photokinesis. She can manipulate the weathers, sometimes it depend on her emotions. She can make the weather sunny, raining, or stormy, however, it's limited by her energies. She can also shapeshift into objects and even people, sometimes she use it for fun. Shiny Twinkle ummm..who has insect physiology Despite being a princess, Shiny Twinkle a yellow butterfly thingy(?) is extremely unladylike and lazy, making people don't believe that she's a princess. She has bad reputation and (almost) nobody likes her, however, she don't really cares because she has friends who really care about her. Other than being rude and lazy, Shiny Twinkle that one hybrid i forget naming her also likes to swear with curse words. Some adults dislike her curse words and might interrupt their children's mind. Shiny Twinkle a flying thing, despite being rude, she's still a good character and can befriend with others. She also can be a "good" princess, if she want to. Anyhow, Shiny Twinkle the yellow squirrel is still hated by people due her rudeness. People can be like her if she can be or at least act like a real princess. She always struggle how to be a good princess, sometimes she needs other's helps. Her deaths involves being squeezed, electrocuted, weathers, and her lazyness. Personality and traits Shiny Twinkle *cough* i mean, that memorable thing is shown to be extremely rude, sassy, lazy, vulgar, and rough. She's very loud and noisy, her voice is even worse when she's singing, people hate her because of this. However, on the bright side, she's friendly and sociable, she can befriend with others. Nevertheless, people still hate her and don't she's a real princess. Shiny Twinkle ah man, i forget what is her name again loves to play on mud, be dirty, and sleep on clouds. She also likes pulling pranks but she do it only for fun. People get annoyed and irritated by her pranks, sometimes her pranks can lead people to deaths but it's barely happened. As said above, Shiny Twinkle that pokemon rip-off thing isn't a good character but also not a bad character. Episodes Starring *Dress As a Girly Featuring *Behind the Stage Appearances TBD Fates Deaths #Behind the Stage - Electrocuted. Injuries #Squeezed by the wire. Kill counts *Sheepy - 1 ("Dress As a Girly") Gallery Old Flaky is not flaky by 42andre24-da75mdz.jpg|Shiny Twinkle that one yellow thing helps Fortis disguise her as Flaky. Hatchy and Shiny Twinkle.png Episodes Petunia and Giggles lose their accessories.png Behindstage2.png Trivia *As for 26th November 2017, her biography changed into something original. *She based on Amethyst from Steven Universe and Pony Head from Star vs. The Forces of Evil. *She and Lucy Clover are best friends since young. *Her species originally is unknown creature, but then changed into shape-shifting, and then changed into chipmunk/firefly/shape-shifting hybrids *Despite being a chipmunk, she don't has diamond marking on her forehead because the creator thinks it's weird. **Also the creator only gives Shiny Twinkle whatever the names were firefly traits instead of appearances. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Unknown species/hybrids Category:Chipmunks Category:Insects Category:Neutral Characters Category:DeviantArt Characters Category:DeviantART Characters Category:Lazy Characters Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Characters who can use Magic Category:Redesigned characters Category:Tomboy characters Category:Not Free to Ship Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sugar&spice's characters